


Réflexions

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bitterness, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>« Jusqu'à présent, vous cumuliez trois statuts : bâtard, fils d'assassin et usurpateur. Bâtard, vous le serez toujours, de même que vous serez toujours le fils de votre sale ordure de père. Mais aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus roi. Vous n'usurpez plus votre titre. C'est déjà ça. »</i> (Livre V) Une phrase peu naturelle, sans doute travaillée. Et si Anna y avait réfléchi des heures durant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réflexions

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version des personnages de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier

Semi-allongée sur la banquette solitaire, Anna réfléchit. Autour d’eux, sur la route noire, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. La carriole les brinqueballe, Loth et elle, et cela lui donne un rythme saccadé de pensée. Elle pense aux premiers mots qu’elle adressera à Arthur, quand ils arriveront. Ils doivent être cinglants, mais receler, en quelque sorte, un compliment ; et ce n’est pas un équilibre évident.

Des compliments… Ce n’est déjà pas une évidence, pour Anna. Sa mère ne lui en a jamais vraiment fait ; Cryda a étouffé en elle toute velléité de dire du bien de son demi-frère, dès l’enfance ; Loth ne connaît que les commentaires douceâtres, les sarcasmes mielleux, les tendres ironies. Rien de solide ou de précis. Quand il s’exclame « Et moi, je la suis, parce que je suis très amoureux ! », elle n’entend pas d’amour mais une plaisanterie.

L’autre problème, c’est Arthur lui-même, évidemment. Elle n’a pas grandi avec ce demi-frère qu’on l’a finalement conduite à haïr. Les seules choses qu’elle puisse exprimer à son sujet, ce sont des caillots de haine, gelés en son cœur, depuis ses quatre ans. Elle ne sait presque rien de lui – hormis son surnom, « Le Juste », qui lui paraît usurpé. Un usurpateur, voilà ce qu’il est. Ou plutôt non, il ne l’est plus. C’est sans doute un début.

La reine d’Orcanie plisse les yeux en silence, se concentre sur le déroulé de ses réflexions. Il n’est plus roi, cela, elle en est certaine. Elle va lui en parler. Elle lui dira qu’au fond, c’est bien qu’il ait ainsi perdu sa couronne, puisqu’en tant que bâtard d’Ygerne et fils d’Uther, sa légitimité était plus que douteuse. Elle présentera cela sous un jour noble, en égrenant les mots de sa voix rocailleuse. Peut-être que cela le mettra dans de bonnes dispositions.

Elle vient lui demander grâce, après tout. Il faut faire attention.


End file.
